Game Point
by Janna18
Summary: Sakuno transfers to a rival school to be with her family. Thats the last time everyone hears of her. A year later a handsome, intelligent boy, excellent in tennis joins Seigaku. Who is this mysterious persona? What is his secret? Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**GAME POINT**

* * *

**Author – **Janna

**Rating **- T

**Pairing – **Ryoma Echizen X Sakuno Ryuzaki

**Disclaimer** – I do not under any circumstance own the cast of Prince Of Tennis. I'm merely an ardent fan. Sole property rights go to Konomi Takeshi-san

* * *

**SUMMARY**

Ryuzaki Sakuno transfers to a rival school to be with her family and that is the last time everyone hears of her. A year later a handsome and intelligent Hatsuharu Akira joins Seigaku and is one of the best tennis players of the school, third only to Tezuka and Echizen. Who is this mysterious persona and what is his secret?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

"YOU'RE LEAVING THE SCHOOL???????????" Shouted a voice across the school campus.

"What in the world do you mean you're leaving?" came Tomoka's strangled voice again.

It was a bright Monday morning and Ryuzaki Sakuno had just informed her class that she was leaving to Yokohama Academy which was across the city. She had been given a scholarship and double promotion for her outstanding academic excellence. She would be staying with her cousin, Kenji Ryuzaki and his wife Kaho.

She was to leave in two days. The whole school was shocked.

The morning bell interrupted the silence signaling the beginning of classes.

* * *

The school ended and Sakuno was drained of energy.

So many people – even people she never knew about came to speak to her and told her that they would miss her quiet presence. She was totally shocked by the number of boys who spoke to her, who told her that they liked her a lot. But being the girl she was, she tried to let them down easy but found it quiet hard to keep constantly refusing people. She had absolutely no idea that she had so many male admirers.

When she finally got rid of the last guy, she packed her bag and skipped down towards the tennis courts.

She stopped beside the nets and looked at the Seigaku Regulars practicing, with the usual trio, Horio picking up the balls and helping them overall.

Tezuka Kunimitsu, the captain was supervising the players while Oishi Syuichirou and Eiji Kikumaru were playing doubles against Momoshiro Takeshi and Kouru Kaido.

Momo and Kaido were as usual fighting and bullying each other while Oishi and Eiji sweat dropped at the display.

Sakuno wore a wry smile as finally they reached Tezuka's limit and he ordered them to run 50 laps around the school along with 500 push ups.

Meanwhile Fuji Syusuke and Ryoma Echizen were playing a heated singles rally as ordered by Ryuzaki-sensei, with Inui Sadaharu watching over them making notes in his data book and Kawamura Takashi gulping down water by the stands.

Sakuno looked at each player and tried to memorize them knowing it would be a long time before she saw them again.

Tezuka saw Sakuno and loudly called out "That's enough practice for today. Class dismissed!"

Everybody stopped playing with a groan and went to drink water muttering about torture.

Eiji, Momo, Oishi, Inui, Taka and Kouru had to go early and only Tezuka, Fuji and Ryoma were left.

* * *

Tezuka motioned the two to look towards the fence and they saw Sakuno leaning against it lost in thought.

"Ohayo Sakuno-chan" Fuji said with a smile.

Sakuno took a deep breath and entered the practice court and waved at them, "Hey there sempai."

Tezuka said "What are you doing here so late Sakuno?" there seemed to be an edge in his voice.

All the guys stared at her and she blushed with the attention. Ryoma started to ask something.

Fuji interrupted Ryoma saying," Guys… You're scaring her."

Sakuno gave him a fleeting smile and said, "I guess you heard about my transfer huh? News travels fast doesn't it? Can we at least sit while I speak?"

They all went to sit on the bleachers and she started speaking.

"Um…Where do I start… Guys…there is this cousin of mine called Kenji and he and his wife are my only relatives except from obaa-san. Kaho, that's his wife, is pregnant and Ken was in an accident about three weeks ago. The other driver was drunk and he hit Ken's car. Ken narrowly escaped and the other driver died. Kaho can't survive on her own with a child on its way and Ken in the hospital and so I offered to go and help them. They live across the town and so I'll have to move over there. I'm transferring to Yokohama Academy. With a scholarship and double promotion. I don't know when I'll be back, probably in a couple of years."

"So your leaving" Ryoma stated.

"Yes"

"For how long exactly"

"Minimum two years"

* * *

A/N :

The charecters may seem OOC, but I've completely gotten sick of Sakuno stuttering and blushing like ther is no tomorrow while embarassing herself with her naivety. So I've changed her charecter almost completely.

Guys I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with the story.  
I have a basic story outline but the matter inside is important too right?  
I wrote this thing on a whim as it has been going around my head for a while now.

I will continue writing it though, not to worry.

My school is going to start next week and I won't be able to update frequently, so I'll be posting things up once every week.

I usually respond to all the reviewers and alerters, but since I can only visit once a week, I'll respond to them but not immediately though. Sorry!

Enjoy the story!

Ja ne minna!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**GAME POINT**

* * *

**Author** –Janna This fanfic is co-written with Aquajet, she has contributed a lot to this chapter…

**Rating **- T

**Pairing – **Ryoma Echizen X Sakuno Ryuzaki

**Disclaimer** – I do not under any circumstance own the cast of Prince Of Tennis. I'm merely an ardent fan. Sole property rights go to Konomi Takeshi-san

* * *

**SUMMARY**

Ryuzaki Sakuno transfers to a rival school to be with her family and that is the last time everyone hears of her. A year later a handsome and intelligent Hatsuharu Akira joins Seigaku and is one of the best tennis players of the school, third only to Tezuka and Echizen. Who is this mysterious persona and what is his secret?

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

_**The next day……**_

Sakuno started packing her things before dawn the next day morning as she was to leave early because her cousins' condition had worsened. She had to leave earlier than planned. She sighed as she remembered that she was leaving a lot behind as memories rushed past her head. Her friends, her school life, tennis practice, and most of all, her one-sided crush with _THE_ Echizen Ryoma. She wasn't supposed to be leaving until her last period, English. She still had time.

_And that was the only class she had with Ryoma.  
_

Sakuno wanted to walk up to Ryoma and tell him about her leave straight to his face yet there was also another side of her that wanted to stay silent and see if he would ever seek her out himself. She really liked this boy almost to the point where you could say she actually was _in love_ with him. Now that she was moving, she would never see her first crush until high school, but then again there _is_ no guarantee that they'll even meet there.

Sakuno sighed as she put on her uniform, knowing that it would be the last time she would wear it because even if she ever came back, she would be in high school. Sakuno went out the door with her schoolbag on hand and walked to school.

* * *

_**-School-**_

"Sakuno-chan, you're leaving today!? We _have_ to tell Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka yelled, rushing past the doors. Luckily Sakuno caught her friend just in time.

"Tomo-chan…I think that Ryoma-kun should come to me rather than the other way around…" Sakuno trailed off hesitantly.

Tomoka thought about it for a moment before answering, "Oh I get it! Since it is always us who go to Ryoma-sama first instead of the other way around, we would never know if he would come to us at all." Tomoka said.

Sakuno nodded.

'If he really thinks we are friends, if he cares even a little about me or even think of my existence, then he would at least come and say goodbye' Sakuno thought, a bit worried, almost knowing what was going to happen.

Tomoka saw the troubled look on her friends face and decided not to get involved and not even look at Ryoma for the rest of the day except maybe in practice. Tomoka also started speaking to the others, telling them not to speak a word about Sakuno's leaving that evening.

What she didn't know, however, that Ryoma was not informed that Sakuno's departure was pre-poned.

As the day went on, Sakuno made no attempt to go and see Ryoma. Even though she wanted to eat on the rooftop in the memory of her last day in Seigaku, she knew he would be there and so she didn't go even though she wanted to feel the wind against her face, inhaling the fresh air, and feeling the warm rays of the sun on her face.

She would miss it all. As time passed, Sakuno noticed that it was already time to leave. Ryoma would not be given anymore time. He had most of the school day to see her, but he never came. Sakuno stood waiting outside the door of her 6th period class. She wondered if she should go in, to make sure that Ryoma would see her hoping he would say something to her at least then.

'No, he had his time…' Sakuno thought adamantly, small tears forming. She walked away from the door, tears falling down her face.

"Goodbye, Ryoma-kun…" she silently whispered, knowing that he wasn't there to hear.

* * *

_**-Tennis practice long after school was over-3.45pm-  
**_

Ryoma was practicing his shots with vigor and accuracy. He knew that Sakuno was leaving but he forgot which day it was. He didn't bother to think about it because eventually someone would say it out loud but strangely enough, Ryoma hasn't heard a single word about Sakuno.

It felt too _strange_.

It was too _silent._

He wondered if everyone forgot her quiet presence. But then that would be impossible considering that everyone was practically crying when she announced her leave. Even Ryoma felt a bit saddened.

She was their silent cheerleader, making food for the team, putting up with their fooling around, shy, reserved, respecting and polite.

Sure she was the girl who gave him the wrong directions to his tennis match, sure she was so unbearably clumsy and sure her hair might have been a bit too long for tennis, but he felt comfortable around her. She never asked too many questions and remained silent most of the time. Letting him ponder over without invading his personal space like all his other fans…

"Ryoma -sama!"

Ryoma turned his head to the direction of the loud voice he could recognize. He would have ran away, but he knew that a certain girl, the object of his thoughts, hung around the person who just called correction- screamed his name. But when he stared at the loud mouthed girl, he saw no sign of Sakuno. Why was she not around Tomoka? Did they get into a fight?

Ryoma mentally shook his head. Sakuno was not aggressive enough to have a fight with her best friend due to her low confidence and self esteem. Even if they did, Tomoka would've have won and Sakuno would probably be following her like a slave.

"Did you properly say goodbye to Sakuno-chan?" she eagerly asked.  
Usually he wouldn't even listen to her. But Ryoma listened to the sentence carefully when he heard Sakuno's name.

"Why? Isn't she leaving tomorrow?" he asked, indifferent.

Tomoka's mouth just dropped. Did he really say that?

"Ryoma-sama, Sakuno-chan left during 6th period!" Tomoka all but shouted.

Ryoma's eyes widened. He wanted to say his goodbye but never bothered since he thought the date she was leaving was tomorrow until Tomoka told him just now. He wanted to look at Sakuno one last time. He remembered how his sempais were sad and gloomy during morning practice. Heck, even Ryoma was not feeling too good.

Hurriedly he asked to Tomoka, "When is her train leaving?"

"At 4.00 this evening" came her reply.

A glance at his watch showed that it was 3.45pm.

He suddenly turned and started running wildly towards the train station, dodging people and skipping flights of stairs, all the while praying he wasn't going to be too late.

* * *

-**_At the train station_**-

_'This is it. I'm leaving._'

Sakuno looked at her obaa-san, Tezuka-sempai, and Fuji-sempai who were there with Sumire to send off her granddaughter.

The time was now exactly 4.00pm and the mechanical voice requested the passengers to board the train.

Sakuno looked at them one last tearful wave as she got on and the doors closed. Just as the train started moving, Ryoma skidded to a halt before his coach breathing and sweating hard from running.

"Where is she?"

The train was now gathering momentum and Ryoma started running with it. Sakuno saw Ryoma and started to get up but before that the train left the station.

She could took comfort in the fact that he had come to see her at the least.

She took a deep breath sat down and stared thoughtfully at the window, realizing that he was not notified about the departure being pre- poned and sighed, relieved of the scary thoughts of him not caring for her.

**

* * *

-****_Meanwhile at the station_**-

Ryoma looked disbelieving at the train which was traveling at a distance.

He had seen Sakuno, but had she seen him?

He was filled with remorse staring at the receding train.

He never got to say his goodbye.

And he was never going to be able to forgive himself for it.

_'SAKUNO……'_

* * *

**A/N:**

And that's about it!

Likey?

Boy did we enjoy writing it!

This fanfic is being written with Aquajet, she has contributed a lot to this chapter…

Thanks Aqua!

Ja ne minna-san!

review REVIEW review REVIEW review REVIEW review REVIEW review REVIEW review REVIEW review REVIEW review REVIEW review REVIEW

REVIEW review REVIEW review REVIEW review REVIEW review REVIEW review REVIEW review REVIEW review REVIEW review REVIEW review

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

GAME POINT

**

* * *

**

Author

– Janna

**Rating** - T

**Pairing** – Ryoma Echizen X Sakuno Ryuzaki

**Disclaimer** – I do not under any circumstance own the cast of Prince of Tennis. I'm merely an ardent fan. Sole property rights go to Konomi Takeshi-san

**

* * *

**

SUMMARY

Ryuzaki Sakuno transfers to a rival school to be with her family and that is the last time everyone hears of her. A year later a handsome and intelligent Hatsuharu Akira joins Seigaku and is one of the best tennis players of the school, third only to Tezuka and Echizen. Who is this mysterious persona and what is his secret?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

It has already been two days since Sakuno left. The regulars weren't in very high spirits. Even Momo and Kaido's fighting had mellowed. They would only argue _once_ and then actually _apologize_ about it later on. Eiji's cracks and comedy had stopped and Inui , it seemed didn't have the energy to conjure up his super juices. Tezuka's torture lessened in comparison and the over all atmosphere seemed sober. It was really surprising how the absence of the quiet girl seemed to affect the team. Even Tomoka wasn't as chirpy and loud as usual.

Ryoma was practicing by himself. He was hitting the ball in the same spot over and over again just like he did when he first came to Seigaku. He remembered the times when Sakuno used to come by and wish him good luck. It startled him a bit, but then left him confused. He barely knew her at the time and she was already acting like a long time friend to him.

Ryoma stopped hitting the ball and let it brush past him. He didn't even bother to catch it. 'Friends…' He thought. He never had friends. The closest thing he had to a friend was his pet cat, Karupin, and he wasn't even human. She was the only person close enough to him to even call a companion.

'Was Sakuno my friend? Maybe I do think of her as one…' Ryoma thought absently.

He really did think of her as a friend. She was at his side almost instantly, coming on the courts during his match against Fudomine when his eye was injured. She offered her pink necktie to him impulsively. Ryoma, however, pushed her away and even reprimanded her for stepping on to the court during a match. Even though he did, Sakuno still persisted that he should go to the hospital.

So kind.

So caring.

But now gone.

He felt empty now. 'I'll work on my shots' He thought, trying to clear his mind away from Sakuno.

_

* * *

_

**-With Sakuno-**

Sakuno looked from left to right. She wondered where her cousin was. Kaho, her cousin's wife, was supposed to pick her up since she was hopeless in directions. She paced around in circles before tripping over her laces and falling ungracefully at the cold, hard floor.

Sakuno felt like crying out angrily and wanted to break something. She heard a small feminine laugh from behind her. Sakuno twisted her head to get a better view. She was a pretty young lady who seemed to be expecting a little bundle of joy soon.

"Konnichiwa (hello), Kaho-san" Sakuno smiling politely.

"Konnichiwa. Daijoubu desuka (are you all right) Sakuno-chan?" The woman asked, helping Sakuno up.

"Ah, hai (yes)." Sakuno replied.

"Well, Okaeri (welcome). Let's go home and eat some cookies that I made especially for you." Kaho smiled.

"Ah, Arigatou gozaimasu (thank you)." Sakuno smiled.

"Hn…Do you like peanut butter cookies?" Kaho asked.

"Err…h-hai…" Sakuno lied.

"Ah hell, I'm such a retard! I should have gotten chocolate chips for the cookies but no. I had to be a complete moron and have my retarded moment!" Kaho shouted out angrily.

"K-Kaho-san, i-it's alright. I'll eat the peanut butter cookies." Sakuno said.

"Good." Kaho smiled and skipped merrily to her car.

Sakuno was shocked. 'Talk about mood swings…she really is pregnant…' Sakuno wearily thought as she silently followed after her new guardian.

_**

* * *

**_

At Seigaku, a new year has begun and man were the people are signing up for the boys' tennis team. The same Seigaku regulars were selected again all except for one. Kaido Koaru wasn't joining the tennis team this year as he was moving to America. His father got promoted and so he was transferred to America.

Many of his fans as well as the regulars were saddened by this, especially Momo. But even when Kaido left Momo only said to him that he better come back. Kaido just hissed but the corner of his lips were twitching in amusement and gratitude.

This left one regular spot open for anyone who wanted to take the position for themselves.

Of course, there was one more person who signed up for joining the team.

A boy was walking towards the courts. He was a new admission. His registration forms were already filled out. His brown red hair was cut too long, reaching to his shoulders. His murky green irises were staring at the courts in awe, the glass he wore, glinting back the sun. He made a very feminine frame and the poise oozed calm, ease and confidence.

"It's still how I remember it." He whispered out loud unconsciously. His voice was a tad bit high pitched for a guy. The boy cleared his throat.

"Saa, and who might you be?" The ever smiling tensai said to the boy who was lost in thoughts.

The boy turned around quickly with practiced ease and was completely shocked about the smiling sempai. "Err…I'm Hatsuharu Akira. Nice you meet you um…" Akira said.

"Syusuke Fuji, it's nice to meet you Hatsuharu-san." The tensai greeted.

"Haha…um is there something you need Syusuke-san?." Akira's voice was a bit strained.

"No not really. You just remind me of someone." He responded.

Akira tensed and raised his brows. "I get that a lot." He grimaced while smiling at Fuji.

Fuji looked at Akira from head to toe. He had long, ruffled brown red hair with green eyes. He did, however, resemble a good friend of his. Maybe it was just his imagination, but this kid sure looked a lot like her. His voice was just a few octaves lower and his height was about six while hers was around five five.

"Ne, let's be friends since you're also planning in joining the tennis club." Fuji said, holding out his hand.

"Ah, hai…" Akira said, shaking hands with Fuji and could in the background see the other members looking strangely at Fuji and Akira.

It seemed that all was good and well for Akira in his first day of school, despite the curious stares he received.

Well, Akira could not wait to face the challenges that fate planned to throw at him.

Come what may – he was going to get into the elite team and there was nothing else to it.

* * *

**A/N:**

So did you like it?

Pls send us your thoughts and comments and ideas.

PM me if you are in doubt.

AquaJet as usual has partly written the chapter. And so thanks to her! =)

Ja ne!

READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!

* * *

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

GAME POINT

**

* * *

**

**Authors Janna and AquaJet**

**

* * *

**

RatingT

**Pairing – **Ryoma Echizen X Sakuno Ryuzaki

**Disclaimer** – I do not under any circumstance own the cast of Prince Of Tennis. I'm merely an ardent fan. Sole property rights go to

**

* * *

**

SUMMARY

Ryuzaki Sakuno transfers to a rival school to be with her family and that is the last time everyone hears of her. A year later a handsome and intelligent Akira Hatsuharu joins Seigaku and becomes one of the best tennis players of the school, third only to Tezuka and Echizen. Who is this mysterious persona and what is his secret?

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 4

Since Kaido Kaoru had left Seigaku, there was a slot left open among the Seigaku Regular tennis team. The amount of people who had applied for the selection matches was practically infinite. Since the Golden Team had won awards over laurels, everybody seemed psyched up about tennis. The competition was strong and everybody was practicing furiously aiming for the prestigious, rare opportunity to own the Seigaku Regular jacket.

It was finally the first day of the selections and was it hectic!

The regulars won their matches easily with a 6-0 victory over the luckless unfortunates who faced them. What was surprising was the fact the newbie Hatsuharu Akira also won with the same results with all being service games and return service games, not letting his opponent even touch the ball except for serving. By the end of his match, the opponent literally ran from the court with a speedy goodbye, where as Hatsuharu calmly went up to Oishi Syuichirou at the desk and stated "Hatsuharu Akira, Junior, 6-0".

It was like déjà-vu for the regulars.

The regulars noticed the spirit and skill the freshman wielded, the serene calmness emanating from him during the course of the match, the confidence in himself, the silent cocky attitude, complete with a smirk and decided that the chances of him entering the team was more than the others participants they had seen so far. Unfortunately they could not get the perfect data on him as coincidentally, Inui Sadaharu, the data man, had matches at the same time as Akira's.

* * *

The match that Akira had against Arai, the tennis club member who was favored to become a regular was a match to be remembered. Akira moved fluidly around the court, his movements precise, his shots accurate, and the smirk on his lips completing the over all picture of perfection to a T.

Arai, being a smart mouth he usually was, kept taunting Akira, which the people who watched the match, learnt not to do if you wanted your face to be uninjured.

The matched again ended with a 6-0 and with Arai sporting a tennis ball shaped bruise on his face which was rapidly changing colors and Arai was also panting heavily from running around the court trying to reach the carefully placed balls by his sly opponent. Akira then told him with a smile barely seen, how he went wrong and how he should pick on people his own size, much to the amusement of the spectators, as he brought to notice the size difference between them – he was tiny compared to the burly Arai.

As he walked out of the tennis court, Akira saw the regulars with the absence of Tezuka, Inui, and Kawamura, looking at him curiously. Akira coughed and pushed his glasses up as the regulars broke out of their reveries.

Fuji nodded at him, "Nice going, Akira." Akira smiled in return.

Eiji piped up "Nyaa, That was good Hatsuharu-kun! I didn't know you were this good! You just beat Arai and he's one of the best of our tennis club!"

"Huh, Arigatou sempai-tachi… and please call me Akira. 'Hatsuharu' reminds me of my father the thought of whom is more than I can handle right now."

"Hey! You've got a good sense of humor too! You'll definitely fit in with us!" Momo enthusiastically replied.

"Of course, Akira-kun! Looks like we have another Ochibi with us, right Ochibi?" Eiji prodded at Ryoma, who brushed away his prodding fingers, pulled down his cap and said, "Che. I'm not small any more sempai. Plus it's not like he's actually entered the team, right? Mada Mada Dane minna. "

"Nya, Ochibi! How can you say that? You are so mean!"

Ryoma walked of shaking his head.

Akira shrugged, "He doesn't like me, ne? Oh well. I'm quite used to it. Ja ne sempai-tachi."

"Oh don't you mind him! We are rooting for you Kira-kun!"

"Demo Arigato, sempai. Ja." Akira bowed low and walked off.

* * *

The next few days seemed almost similar to the first selection day with Akira winning against his opponent casually without letting him score even a single point. The regulars watched fascinated as the newbie casually won over even some of the actual tennis club members with just ordinary serves and simple placements. The freshman was truly amazing.

It was the fourth day. Today was the day Akira was to play against one of the reputed regulars. Rumor had it that it was against Ryoma. Every body was on their feet, eagerly waiting for the afternoon, not able to control the excitement of getting an opportunity of watching a newbie, who was rumored to be very good, playing against a Regular.

* * *

It was lunch time.

Akira wondered about the ranking tournaments. He wanted to see how far he would go. He especially was glad to see _him_. God, If not for the deal he made or else he wouldn't even have the guts be there in Seigaku, let alone enter the team. Dear Lord, him and his stupid pride.

Akira fell asleep under the beautiful Sakura tree completely exhausted with the amount of work he had had to do. He was nuzzled that the bottom of the tree where the roots were almost laid out like a bed. He slept there for a while, listening to the rustling of the trees and feeling the gentle wind lightly blow against his face. He was reveling in the silence, away from people. It felt heavenly.

He had a nice nap until he heard someone from the other side of the tree. Akira quickly got up and quietly tried to take a peek at the intruder. The 'intruder' was just another person sleeping on the tree except he was wearing a white Fila cap. Only THE Echizen Ryoma would wear a Fila white cap and sleep under a Sakura tree.

'I should have guessed as much…' Akira thought to himself. He then observed the young prince of tennis. Akira was staring admiringly at him, observing his perfect features carefully, savoring every moment of Ryoma not wearing a scowl, or glaring like there was no tomorrow. Ryoma has dark green, ruffled hair, pale skin, lean build, tall (had his growth spurt and was now gigantic), and absolutely, sinfully handsome.

Akira snapped out of his trance and slapped both of his cheeks. 'Stop looking at him or else people will think you're gay!' He told himself. Akira quickly ran away, obviously flustered.

And the sleeping Ryoma never knew he was there.

* * *

Akira tried his best to take out the memory of this morning. But he could still remember Ryoma's peaceful, sleeping face. A light tinge of pink spread across Akira's face. 'You pervert…' he told himself.

Akira slapped his cheeks again futilely and then headed for the courts. The ranking matches were starting today and he was facing one regular today, Inui Sadaharu. It was going to be a tough battle. Akira made his way to the courts. He did a little warm up before by beating a couple of non-regulars thoroughly before the match, mainly because they challenged him.

Akira took out his red racket and proceeded to head towards the courts. He finally saw the data man, Inui, already in the court. Akira went in and then looked at him from head to toe. 'Inui-sempai is like a skyscraper!' Akira thought when he was standing near Inui. Inui was freakishly tall compared to Akira.

"Hello sempai." Akira greeted wearily.

"Hello Hatsuharu-san." Inui replied. Akira eyed Inui. He sure did live up to his name since Akira was a plain nobody here in Seigaku and normally no one would know his name. Inui, however, is famous so anyone who's in tennis clubs knows about the Seigaku regulars.

"Eto…did I ever say my name?" Akira asked, trying to confirm his suspicions.

"No." He replied honestly.

'Wow. He's still as good as ever…' Akira thought to himself.

"Ano…let's have a good match." Akira held out his hand for a handshake. Inui nodded and shook his hand. Inui then froze for a second.

'This boy…has small and soft hands…?' Inui was puzzled.

"Which?" Akira asked.

"Smooth." He replied. Akira spun the racket and it landed upside down or 'rough'. Akira smiled because luck seemed to be on his side today.

Akira stood behind the base line. He bounced the ball a couple of times then, with one fluid movement, he hit the ball hard on the sweet spot of the racket. The ball swiftly passed the net, hit the center of the court and bounces up. Inui easily returned the ball.

'Okay, I have to think through this like sensei told me. Inui-sempai is a data master. Right now, he doesn't know anything much about me besides my name and probably some other things but right now, he's analyzing my movements.' Akira thought logically.

Akira then hit the ball towards the left. 'I have to end this match quickly before he gathers too much data on me.' He thought as Inui returned the ball easily once again.

'Strange, it's as if he knows I'm analyzing him. This one sure is tricky.' Inui thought returning another ball that was thrown right at him.

Akira would try to aim at the corners. His accuracy was obviously pretty good but not the best so he had to control the force he applied to the ball, so that it wouldn't go out. But Inui knew better, he would stay close to the base line. And since Akira limited his aiming range to mainly the corners, all Inui had to do was rush into one corner and hit it back.

Akira recognized the flaw in his plan and slightly adjusted. He did a drop shot this time. Inui rushed to get it but missed.

"15 – Love!" The umpire stated. From then on the match started to get serious. Akira pushed Inui to the limit. He always adjusted when Inui was fixed on a certain part. Akira never let Inui have the correct data. Soon, the match would be over with only one more point to go.

'Inui-sempai is tough. I give him tons of credit for being able to stretch out this match for so long, but…' Akira returned the ball and went straight to net. 'I will not lose!' He thought, determined.

'I have never seen a guy like him adjust except for… Echizen.' Inui thought about his own match with the prince and remembered how he lost. The ball slyly passed Inui, causing Akira to win the last point.

"7 games to 6, Hatsuharu wins!" The umpire announced.

Akira panted hard. 'Mou, this body needs more training…' Akira thought as he panted heavily.

Akira smiled and stood up. He took his hand out for a friendly handshake. "Thanks for the match, sempai." He said softly. Inui stared at him for a moment, startled. His eyes then hardened. He had just lost the match, to a newbie at that. He walked off the court with his green note book in hand.

'For a second there…he seemed very much like a…girl…?' Inui opened his notebook and started to write out his notes. He walked away without giving Akira a handshake.

"Not even a handshake?" Akira asked. He sighed. Akira then took his bag and search quickly for his water bottle. He was so thirsty and the heat was almost killing him. When he finally found his water bottle, he drained the entire bottle.

'Ah, water is so great after that intense match though…Inui-sempai is a monster…how can he still look calm even after that match?' Akira wondered.

"Yo." A familiar voice said. Akira turned and saw Momo.

"Momoshiro-sempai, what are you doing here?" Akira asked.

"Hmm, you're going to play me next tomorrow. I heard that you were pretty good because you beat Inui-sempai." Momo grinned.

"Uh…yeah." Akira confessed.

"Then prepare yourself because I'm not going easy on you." He winked with a confident grin on his face.

"Wouldn't want it any other way." Akira replied. He also had a smile plastered on his face.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

A/N

That's it for now.

Sorry for the late update! =(

**Please check out the poll in my profile page!**

Life is hectic!

Please review your comments.

Eagerly awaiting your views in reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

**GAME POINT**

**Author-Janna18andAquaJet**

**Rating-T**

**

* * *

**

**Pairing – **Ryoma Echizen X Sakuno Ryuzaki

**Disclaimer** – I do not under any circumstance own the cast of Prince Of Tennis. I'm merely an ardent fan. Sole property rights go to Konomi Takeshi.

* * *

**SUMMARY**

Ryuzaki Sakuno transfers to a rival school to be with her family and that is the last time everyone hears of her. A year later a handsome and intelligent Ryu Renjou joins Seigaku and is one of the best tennis players of the school, third only to Tezuka and Echizen. Who is this mysterious persona and what is his secret?

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

To say that Hatsuharu Akira was excited was the underestimation of the century. He was going to face Momoshiro Takashi that afternoon and he was psyched up for the match and it was just the first period. How he was going to last the entire day was beyond his comprehension. During his classes he kept imagining about the various outcomes of the match. He was confident that he would win it. There was no other choice. He had to win. This was just the beginning. He still had a long way to go, in improving his style, his mannerisms…

But just how to win it was the question.

And _maybe_ he was getting a _little_ bit cocky since he defeated Inui Sadaharu, the data man, a regular.

* * *

Everyday he woke up at five in the morning and started practicing, doing his warm-ups and playing against the wall of his house. His house had a giant garden and he was able to play without disturbing the neighbors who in fact adored him so much, as they felt they couldn't have met a more charming and well mannered child and even gave him bentos daily when they realized that he lived alone.

He also played some street tennis, along with a friend of a friend, Ann Tachibana and some of her Fudomine players, with doubles being his strong point. Akira's specialty was that he could tell the physics behind tennis, having watched a shot once, in analysis, could find a counter for it in seconds. He could also play doubles with absolutely anybody, and it was certain that he and his partner would win it, irrespective of who it was.

And add in to the mixture, the fact that he was a sight for sore eyes, well mannered at that, could cook a decent meal, could talk about anything without inhibitions, modest, responsible, with excellent academic records and athletic credentials, was a dream come true for the average girl.

Just a week in to school and he already had a fan club which rivaled Ryoma's. The teachers were proud of him and called the model student. His tennis play was rumored to be brilliant to watch and was it graceful! There was no doubt in anybody's mind that he would be selected.

* * *

'_Trriinnggg…'_

Akira groggily got up and turned the alarm off.

Sighing, he got out of bed, made it and trudged out of the room, toiletries in hand.

A few minutes later he returned, grabbed his tennis bag and having already changed to his workout clothes, rushed out of the house, locking the door securely, waving at his neighbor who was doing yoga in the terrace.

'_Some people are really weird _' he chuckled to himself.

He felt like he was forgetting something very important, but shrugged it off blaming it on morning mews.

He reached the park and started working out, with an initial fifteen minute jog. His earphones from his i-pod blasting into his ears, he closed his eyes and relished the feeling of the wind rushing past his hair.

* * *

Akira was breathing heavily after the morning exercises and lay on the ground staring at the sky as the sun rose.

"Akiira-kun…Akiirra-kun…"

A voice shouted across the park. Akira winced at the overly-familiar voice. He had completely forgotten about them.

"Over here Tomo-chan, Ann-chan…" he called out unwillingly, sitting up and waving his arms.

Two breathless girls came rushing at him and collapsed near him as if they had run a mile to be this exhausted.

Looking at this Akira grinned.

"You sure are very hard to find buddy." Ann remarked.

"Have you forgotten that today we were supposed to meet together at your house?"

Seeing the startled look on his face, it was their turn to chuckle.

Shaking their heads, they stood up and Tomoka said, "Too late, too late. It doesn't matter. Anyway its time for school. Lets go and get you ready."

"Mou, I won't be able to come. I have to leave early too. We are going on a field-trip to the local factory. I won't also be able to come for the evening street tennis matches too. So ja till tomorrow!" Ann said as she skipped away waving.

Akira shook his head clear.

"Whats wrong Sakuno-chan?" Tomoka asked as Akira packed his bag.

"Nothing important. Just thinking about Kenji, Ryoga, little Ryu…and as I said, its nothing important" he replied, lost in thoughts.

"Sa-chan, I didn't know that you liked to cross-dress." Tomo chuckled as they walked.

"Tomo-chan, I'm not cross-dressing and I think that this disguise is good too. I mean no one has figured out so far…so…" Akira, pouted.

"I _was_ wondering about that…Anyway, why _are_ you dressed up as a guy…? Wait a minute…I know what your doing! You want to get closer to Ryoma-sama!"

"Huh? What!? No! I came to play tennis." Sakuno began to sweat drop at her friend's craziness.

"Hey, I'm your best friend. I should know these things!" Tomoka protested.

Akira smirked. And then remembered,

"And could you stop your _friend_? She is disturbing. She latched on to my arm yesterday and wouldn't let go for the love of life!"

"Oh you mean Saiyuki-chan? She is the president of the _Akira fan club_. Go figure!"

"_What_ Akira fan club? Like as in the Ryoma fan club? What is that? Why didn't I know about it?"

"Whoa whoa whoa. One question at a time sweetie."

Akira glared and Tomoka relented with a smile.

"Yes as in the Ryoma Fan club. Yes as in _your _fan club. Why you ask? Hmmm. Let me see. You play good tennis. You are an eye candy. You are the teacher's favorite. Give me one good reason why there shouldn't be an Akira Fan Club?"

"Because I'm a girl?" Akira sighed.

"Sure yes. But they don't know about that now do they?"

"Fine. It's a lost battle." Akira sighed dramatically. "Though just imagine their faces if they find out that I'm actually a _girl…_" she continued with a grin.

They laughed together in good humor.

* * *

As they walked through the school gates,

"No way, you need to change a bit of this…and then this too…and there!" Tomoka was fixing Sakuno's hair to make it more boyish.

"Thanks, Tomo-chan. Hey don't you have morning duties today with Horio-kun?" Akira smiled.

"Oh My God! Yes! The teacher's gonna kill me! Bye and gambatte with your match today with Momo-chan-sempai! See yeah 'Kira-kun!"

Akira now had some time to burn so he was staring at the sky near a tree by the tennis courts and drinking some cherry ponta talking into a phone.

"Alright, I'll call you after the matches." He said into the phone and switched it off impatiently.

Akira fixed his glasses then took his racket and headed for the courts.

* * *

"Okay, I'll be cheering for you when Ryoma-sama's match is over!" Tomoka waved from near the tennis stands and went to watch Ryoma's match. Tomoka stopped. She wanted to watch Ryoma's match but Akira was her best friend.

'_I have never seen her play since she came back… Maybe I should watch her match…To see how much has she improved over the year…I mean she used to trip and mess up all the time…how'd she get this far anyway? Maybe just a quick check would do…' _Tomoka turned around and followed 'Akira' to his match.

Sakuno didn't see Momoshiro at the courts. She was about to go inside when she bumped into someone. It was Momoshiro.

"Uh, I'm sorry sempai." Akira said.

"Remember to keep your eyes in front, eyes in front." Momoshiro grinned.

"Okay sempai."

They both walked inside but Akira tripped on her shoelace and almost fell. '_I thought I got over my clumsiness!_' Akira thought miserably.

"I didn't know you were a clumsy guy." Momoshiro helped Akira up.

'… _This guy is skinny…did he really beat Inui-sempai…he also looks kind of cute…I wonder …_' Momoshiro thought as he examined Akira. He then shook off his thoughts. _'There's no way a girl can beat Inui-sempai, absolutely no way._' He thought to reassure himself.

Akira started sweating, feeling a little weird as Momo continued to stare at him. "Momoshiro-sempai, can you stop staring at me?" Akira then walked away towards his side of the court. Momoshiro still thought it was suspicious the way 'Akira' spoke. Akira had forgotten to lower her tone a bit.

"You know you sound like a girl?" Momoshiro told him. Akira almost tripped again. '_Um…maybe it's because I am a girl_?' She thought wryly.

Outside though, she shrugged nonchantly and replied "I just haven't reached puberty yet. Or are you trying to deliberately insult me?" She made sure her tone was a bit lower than last time.

"Well that's true. You're skinny, too skinny. You're also pretty short." Momoshiro said.

"Well, I'm sorry for being short. And I believe you already know shorty, well an _ex_-shorty, like me? I'd win no matter what size I am. Don't underestimate me Momo-sempai. " Sakuno smirked. Her other side, Akira, was taking over.

"Go easy on me sempai. I'm new to this." Akira gestured around him and Momo.

"I'll think about it. You too."

Akira stretched to begin his match with Momoshiro. "Just make sure you don't lose to me like Inui-sempai." Akira smirked, taunting him.. Momoshiro's face turned a bit mad.

"Where'd all that 'I'm sorry, sempai' go? You sure change a lot when you get on court." Momoshiro commented.

Akira just smiled wryly. "You don't know just how accurate that statement is." Akira left the puzzled Momoshiro to think about it while he served.

The serve was normal. Akira was testing out Momoshiro. That was his habit of gathering some data on his opponents like Inui and then taking them out when she knew enough to know and use their weaknesses to counter against their strength.

Momoshiro returned it with ease. It wasn't hard to return a serve as easy as that. He is, after all, a regular. He also had been practicing a lot. He wouldn't let anyone take his win. Besides to him, Akira didn't look so tough.

Too bad his underestimation would cost him the whole first game.

"I knew you were underestimating me. You shouldn't do that, especially when you should have heard that I beat Inui-sempai." A smirk was still plastered on Akira's face. She was enjoying the moment. The rush of adrenalin and trill was something he'd never get used to. He wanted a challenge so provoking the opponent as testy as Momoshiro would help achieve his goal.

"Looks like you do have something worth playing against. But I'm going to win." For Momoshiro it suddenly felt like déjà-vu. He remembered that he had played a certain rookie before and lost even though the match was unofficial. That same rookie was his rival and friend.

"Are you sure you can afford to space out at a time like this, Momo-sempai?" Akira smirked as he landed another point.

"Juniors should show more respect to their seniors." Momoshiro served an ace.

"Now you're talking."

Akira and Momoshiro began yet another rally. They have been playing longer than the others. It was tied, 2 games to 2. Neither had played too seriously so far but the match had to end soon.

Akira pulled a fast one towards the corners. He knew about Momoshiro's killer Jack knife and signature move, Dunk smash. He tried his best to seal them off by hitting it near the corners and never in the center or doing a lob.

He knew that he wasn't strong enough to return a Dunk smash or Jack knife but luckily he got around that for another 3 rounds. Momoshiro wasn't the type to give up so he would drag the match out as long as possible.

_'…. I wonder what they all are doing…'_

'…_Sakuno…this body sucks! What happened to all that training_!?'

'_I'm a girl! Mou, Momo-chan-sempai is a really strong player.'_

'_So what!? If I had an actual guy body_!'

'_Are you a girl or boy?'_

'_I'm a girl but I'm a tomboy_.'

'_Oh…you're losing the match.'_

'_What!?_'

Akira shook his head to clear his scattered thoughts. He tried focused back on the match but accidentally hit a lob.

'_Sakuno, it's your fault_!' Akira accused his mind but got no reply.

"All right!" Momoshiro jumped really high in the air and hit the poor tennis ball really hard. The ball landed behind Akira and spun in the same spot for a while which gave Akira time as leverage to return it.

Akira remarkably hit the ball when it finally bounced back up but the ball's spin was powerful that it broke right through his racket strings.

'Aww…that was my…my favorite racket…' Akira felt like punching something. This is what you get if your attention scatters during a match, especially against a power player he thought to himself.

"And I think someone was talking about spacing out during the match…" Momo called out tauntingly.

'Get a hold of yourself! This guy is _so_ going down! That was the last straw!' Akira changed the rackets and then glared at Momoshiro.

"You got some fight left but it's time for me to end the match." Akira went to the baseline. In one swift movement, he threw the ball into the air and hit the ball right on the sweet spot. Akira aimed it towards the corner.

The spectators were amazed at the amount of control Akira exerted on the ball that it fell right on the line before it bounced away. Akira won the match purely on service aces.

Akira was so pissed that he didn't even hear the crowd's cries. Who knew that snapping the strings of a racquet would elicit this strong a reaction?

Akira seemingly got serious and won the next match without giving Momoshiro a chance to return any of them more then once. His shots were so precise that it was almost scary.

"6 games to 4, Hatsuharu Akira wins!" the referee said, unbelievingly.

"Momo-sempai…You need to practice more on your basic shots. If all you have is power then you won't win every time. A good game." Akira smirked as he walked towards the net.

He said to Momoshiro, "I'm sorry I got spaced out in the middle of the match. Next time, I'll defeat you completely, without distractions."

Momo smiled and replied, "I lost completely. So your one another person I should defeat before I reach the top. As they say, there is always someone better than you out there. And we'll see about you winning next time… nice game, Akira-kun"

Akira grabbed his bottle and started gulping it down. He continued with his internal conversation with himself. Sakuno found out that Akira was a tomboy and was almost her exact opposite. Her mind was like her best friend to talk to, to converse with, and rely completely on. Ahh.. so many things to figure out….At least she could have someone to talk to about her tennis woes and how they would understand each other completely since they were in the same body. Though she may have thought that she was turning crazy but she was looking forward to tomorrow because she was going up against another person who was sort of like her.

She was going to face Kawamura, the number one powerhouse player, next.

What was going to happen?

Sakuno caught a glimpse of her long-time crush Ryoma on the other side of the court.. He was walking right past her but he noticed that she was a little red from the match. He was reminded of a certain girl in braids when he saw 'Akira' like that.

"Quit looking at the ground, you look dumb." Ryoma stated bluntly as he walked by Sakuno.

'Okay. _That _is starting to get irritating.'

Sakuno struggled to control herself. She was not going to snap at Ryoma. She turned away without showing signs of having heard him. She would show him and everybody else.

She was not the same Sakuno who left. This Sakuno was not going to let some body talk down on her without retaliation. Things were going to get interesting.

* * *

A/N

* * *

That's it for now.

Likey?

Please drop in your comments! =)

**I need a minimum of ten reviews for this chappie if you want another update soon.**

**So press that pretty little button and start typing away!!!!**

Please check out the poll in my profile and vote!

Thank you for reading the story!

READ AND REVIEW!!!!

It disheartens me to know that more than two thousand five hundred people have read the story and yet we've received only thirty five reviews.

Please show us why we write!!

Ja for now!!!

* * *

Author –**Janna18 and AquaJet**

* * *

Rating-T


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Everybody,**

**This is Rad, Janna's best friend.**

**I have some bad news to tell you guys.**

**Janna being the impulsive, emotional idiot she is, broke her arm. Badly.**

**She has been hospitalized.**

**Which is why she hasn't updated so far.**

**She is very sorry about the delay and she promises to make up for it soon.**

**For those who wanna know about her health, please send PMs to Janna18 and I'll try to reply you all.**

**The Docs say that shed be forbidden to use her arm for at the least two months and don't worry people her writing, she is already dreaming the next chapters for her existing stories and forming the frame work of her new stuff. Bottom line – Driving me from 'C' to 'Y' of CRAZY.**

**I'll send to her your regards and 'Get well soon's.**

**Sorry to be the bearer of such news,**

**Rad.**


End file.
